Morning Kiss
by Shiranui-kun
Summary: Cerita singkat kegiatan Akagi dan Kaga saat bangun tidur, tehee


Nyahoo~~ Shiranui desu~~

Apa kabar minna para penggemar kancolle sekalian~

akhirnya UN selesai demikian juga hidup saja. . . . . OPTIMIS! AYO! PASTI LULUS DENGAN NILAI MEMUASKAN! anu. . . temen-temen reader dan author sekalian, Shiranui bisa nitip didoain? setiap kata-kata anda sekalian sangat berguna bagi kehidupan saya, arigatou gozaimasu~

Jadi Ahemm soal fic kancolle yang ini Shiranui pilih OTP AKKG DESU~~ dan kebetulan fic ini udah lama menginap di hp Shiranui dan gak sempet di upload (GOMEN MINNA!) Ngrasa kurang panjang sihh, tapi sekarang lagi garap pair AKKG yang lain (Ditunggu ya~)

Kyannn~

**I Do Not Own Kancolle**

**Disclamer: KAdokawa, Dmm, etc.**

* * *

*Chirp.. Chirp... Chirp...

Ahhh~~ satu lagi pagi yang cerah kembali kusambut di hari yang baru ini~ Dengan cekatan aku langsung membuka jendela kamarku dan membiarkan udara segar dan suara kicauan burung mengisi kamarku.. ahh maksudku kamar _'kami'_.

"Nggghhh~ Akagi?"

"Ahh! Kaga sudah bangun rupanya~ Bagaimana tidurmu?"

_Pagi yang Cerah_ \+ _Suara Kicauan Burung Merdu_ \+ _Wajah Kaga_ = **OHHHHHHHHH UNIVERSEEEE!**

Rasanya semangatku hari ini jadi bertambah saat melihat wajah imut dan erotis (hueheuhueheue) Kaga yang baru bangun tidur di sebelahku, dan lagi semalam kami... _*Beep! *Beep! *Beep!_** (Notice: Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan reader sekalian tapi saya belum siap nulis fic rate-M, tehee~). **

Ahhnn~ memikirkannya saja rasanya sudah membuatku _*Beep!_ lagi, aku harap sewaktu-waktu Kaga mau melakukannya lagi lain kali.

"Mmnnn, cukup nyenyak... Akagi sendiri bagaima- Oi cepat lap hidung mimisanmu itu"

"Ahh hahaha hal kecil tidak perlu dikhawatirkan~"

"Tidak... Mau dilihat dari manapun kau bisa kehabisan darah nanti..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi... Akagi... Kau dengar kata-kataku kan?"

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memikirkan hal kecil"

"Dasar, merepotkan"

Dengan wajah agak marah dia kemudian mengambil sekotak tisu yang letaknya ada di dekat kasur kami berdua dan mengelap hidup berdarahku dengan halus dan lembut, seolah dia menganggapku seorang bayi dengan kulit yang sensitif.

"Hei Akagi, kalau kau ingin melakukan itu lagi sebaiknya jangan hari ini"

"EEHHH!? KE-KENAPA!? APA AKU MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG MEMBUATMU MEMBENCIKU!?"

Dengan sangat terkejut aku menanggapi reaksinya dan menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya, berharap agar dia mau memaafkanku kalau aku berbuat salah.

"Kau lupa? Hari Sabtu, aku ada ekspedisi panjang, jadi mungkin aku baru kembali besok"

"Ahhhnnn~~ Kaga payah~ padahal kau kan sudah janji mau menemaniku siang ini ke mall?"

"Akagi, kau tahu kan kalau resource kita sedang menipis dan lagi. . . . . Aku tidak pernah mengatakan soal menemanimu ke Mall hari ini"

"Tuhh kan Kaga lupa, Kaga mulai pikun ya? Sudah mau beruban ya?"

"Tarik kata-katamu **'Perut Black Hole' **, benarkah aku berkata seperti itu? Memangnya kapan kau memberitahuku?"

"5 detik lalu~"

Entah mengapa aku merasakan aura gelap pekat yang keluar dari tubuh Kaga. . . . Upss aku rasa aku harus pergi ke Dock nanti.

"Hahhh~ Kau ini, kenapa selalu saja kau mencoba menahanku saat mau pergi ekspedisi atau sortie?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan, dengan senyum lebar aku kemudian mendekati Kaga dan memegang dagunya agar dia tidak pergi kemana-mana, dengan cepat bibir kami bersentuhan satu sama lain, hal ini tentu saja membuat Kaga terkejut berat dan membuat wajahnya merah menyala, selain itu aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang perlahan naik seiiring kami berciuman.

Sekitar 15 detik kami akhirnya melepas kedua bibir yang terasa sangat lama tadi, agak lama kami terdiam setelah aku menciumnya, akhirnya aku mencairkan kesunyian tadi dengan memberikan dekopin ke dahinya.

"Hei~ Pagi-pagi melamun tidak baik lho~"

". . . . . . Memangnya siapa yang mulai duluan"

"Hihihihi, kau tidak suka?"

Sejenak Kaga terdiam lagi sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang kucium tadi dan tersenyum manis kearahku, kemudian Kaga memegangi kedua pipiku dengan tangannya dan membalas ciumanku tadi dengan singkat.

"Sama sekali tidak, karena aku sangat menyukai Akagi yang mengawali hariku dengan memberikanku sebuah ciuman"

Katanya padaku, yang sukses membuat wajahku berwarna merah menyala sekarang, dasar jadi dia mau membalasku ya.

"Hei Kaga-san"

"Ada apa?"

**"Daisuki~"**

Kataku sambil memeluknya, yang kemudian Kaga juga balas memelukku dengan erat.

**"Arigatou, Daisuki"**

Kami berdua akhirnya melepas pelukan kami dan tertawa kecil sambil saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Hei Akagi?"

"Hmm?"

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 10~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TUNGGU! SEHARUSNYA AKU PERGI EKSPEDISI JAM 8 TADI! GAWAT! ADMIRAL PASTI AKAN MARAH PADAKU!"

"Kaga..."

"SIAL! ABSENSIKU HARI INI JADI TERCEMAR! BAGAIMANA INI!?"

"Kaga..."

"ARGGHH! PASTI ZUIKAKU SEDANG MENERTAWAKANKU SEKARANG! DASAR 5TH DIVISION SIAL!"

"Kaga, sekarang hari Jumat..."

"Ehhh?"

Fufufu, dasar Kaga, tingkah imutnya itu tidak pernah bisa memuaskanku.

"Nahh karena sekarang kita tidak ada kerjaan ayo kita ke mall~"

"Ehh! Ahh!? Tunggu! Hanya karena ini bukan hari aku pergi ekspedisi, bukan berarti aku langsung mengiyakan ajakanmu!"

"Nahh, aku tidak mau dengar alasanmu~ ayo ganti baju~"

"Akagi! Hei! Kau dengar perkataanku kan?"

Hahaha aku yakin walaupun dia berkata seperti itu pada akhirnya dia akan ikut juga nanti, nahh kira-kira setelah ke mall, kita akan pergi kemana ya?

"Hei~ Akagi! Jangan seenaknya membuka lemari orang!"

"Sudahlah~ kita kan sekamar~"

"Jangan pakai alasan simpel seperti itu!"

"Ahh, Kaga ternyata punya celana dalam imut~ gambarnya kucing~~ ahh kenapa aku terkejut? Kaga kan memang sudah imut~"

"AKAGI~!"

~End~

* * *

Yep selesai, sisanya tinggal lanjutin project AKKG yang lain (Gomen kalau kelewat singkat) Thanks for reading my work, see ya :D


End file.
